


Apocalypse Drinking

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos can always find the good beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Drinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/gifts).



> Written for Crossovers100 prompt #35 -- _sixth sense_ , and for the [Alternate Realities](http://gryphonrhi.livejournal.com/501689.html) meme. Marbleglove's prompt: "The one where Methos is hanging out at McAnally's Pub."

It was a remarkably good dark beer, up to even his old standards, and Methos had just seen a steak sandwich go by that looked as good as the beer. He was strongly considering ordering one for himself when a conundrum walked in.

She was young with long curly brown hair worn back in a ponytail, but she was wearing a sword under her grey cloak and her eyes were nowhere near as young as she was. On the other hand, she wasn't immortal.

Methos stood up, dropping money on the bar to cover his beer. This was definitely starting to look like a perfect time to go away and do nothing. Unfortunately, his movement drew her eye.

Her expression went from appraising, through recognition, into appalled, and landed squarely on resigned. A man in a matching grey cloak (also with a sword, Methos noticed, eyes starting to narrow) stepped in behind her. 

She just said, "Be ready to call for back-up, Ramirez. There's a sign of an apocalypse drinking Mac's beer."


End file.
